Ling Xian/Techniques
Techniques The Bible of the Three Flowers: * This technique however, could not be categorized into any of the five types. The methods, which the book recommended one to train, were ones Ling Xian had never seen before and therefore cannot comprehend.Later his master told him that this was scripture from primodial times. The Meditation Mantra: * It was one of the nine great mantras in the cultivation community. It had the effect of calming one down and allowed the cultivator to remain composed at any time. It was a mantra that aimed to constrain the irrationality in one’s heart and mind. Its origins were unknown and very few people know the specific words to the mantra. Heaven Shadowing Palm Technique: * To be the “strongest” guiding law was not a light statement. In the entire Taoism community, there has been thousands of guiding laws. However, there were only six laws that could be crowned with the title of being the strongest! Heaven Shadowing Palm Technique was one of them!As alluded by its name, this technique could shadow 90% of the sky and 100% of the earth. It could also obstruct the sun, the moon, and the stars. It was an impenetrable defense guiding law!The giant hand blocked off the entire sky and covered the entire galaxy. The energy it gave off was undefeatable and raged across the small universe. Only after a very long while did the hand finally fade away. Dawn of Life: * A specialized technique used only for restoring array boards. Heaven Swallowing White Tiger: ' * The Heaven Swallowing White Tiger was a technique that was well known around the 36 islands. It emitted invisible sound waves and destroyed all obstacles. All those with profound training should be able to summon the silhouette of the white tiger and exponentially increase its damage ability. Used during both group battles and solo battles, it was considered a decent technique. '''God Inhibition Spell: ' * The God Inhibition Spell, similar to the Heaven Swallowing White Tiger, was well established on the 36 islands. It has the ability to stop an opponent, and with deep enough cultivation level, it could even freeze an object or a person for a short while. It was highly powerful. '''The Spell of Sun and Moon: * Same level as Heaven Swallowing White Tiger and God Inhibition Spell. It could transform into the burning Sun or the freezing Moon. One hot, one cold, they complement each other. Purely based on powerfulness, it was the most powerful out of the three techniques. The Disorder Conquering Immortal Fists: * Strongest technique of the Keeper of Land and Sea. This technique is requires a good physique. The better physique, the stronger it can be. Her fists were bare, but they were heaven defying. The first punch shocked the ghosts, the second punch brought out the demons, and the third punch scared away the heavens! It was the legendary technique, the Disorder Conquering Immortal Fists! Every single punch of hers brought great dismay to the world. With enough energy to knock down armies, she abused the sky. Every single punch was violent and aggressive, and the color of the sky turned pale * Blood Dissolving Technique "The name of this technique is the 'Blood Dissolving Technique'. It can be used to convert any spiritual blood into spiritual energy, nourish the body and strengthen the cultivator. The stronger the blood, the better the effect. Whether it's to heal or to cultivate, it can greatly aid both purposes." Techniques of Wan Jian House: * Slayer Sword - Inheritance of Slay Sword Peak. This technique is the strongest and hardest of the inheritance of Wan Jian House. Shang Qing Technique: ' * It is one of the most powerful technique of Yuezhou. * It contained three special abilities. ** First, it cleanses the body by extracting the dirty and unwanted out of the physical body and making the foundation sturdier. ** Second, it can defend against the inner demon, an effect similar to the Incantation of a Calm Heart. ** Third, it can heighten enlightenment and makes one's brain more clear. Legend has it that once the highest level of training is reached, it can materialize a heart of Taoism and enlighten one will all 3,000 different paths of cultivation. '''The Hand of Breakage: ' * A technique from an ancestor of Shang Qing Sect. This technique was usefull for close range battles. It was named after its effects of being able to break others' bones and meridians/ It could be categorized as an extraordinary technique. '''The Thunderous Flee: * This technique was used to escape. It was used by cultivators when their life was on the line. Aurora Light: * A defensive technique. This technique allowed the cultivator to form a layer of light barrier. It was known as one of the greatest techniques. This technique was nicknamed to be indestructible. Soul Splitting Attack: * The Taoism Community revolves around three paths of cultivation: Body, Qi, and Soul. If one targets the soul of the opponent instead of the body, the attacker could easily kill the opponent’s soul given that the attacker’s Qi was stronger than the opponent’s soul. Even if the soul were not killed completely, the pain and damage would still be irreversible. During a battle, even if the opponent splits his focus for even an instant, the outcome of the battle could alter in favor of the attacker. Unfortunately, the powers of the soul could only be utilized in battle if the cultivator had broken through to the eighth level. The paths of the body and the path of the soul have been largely neglected for generations by average cultivator. The physical body was difficult to enhance due to the lack of natural supplements that remained available in the wild. The previous generations of cultivators had made sure of that. The Soul was neglected due to the abundance of magical weapons that achieved similar results, and it was therefore often unnecessary for a cultivator to train down such a path. As a result, the vast majority of cultivators today focused solely on the path of Qi. * The Technique of Physical Refinement The Technique of Physical Refinement, I am sure everyone here has heard of this technique.” Mu Feng became excited as well and was no longer acting like he was weak and tired. “The mastering of this technique allows one to be able to form a clone. Other than cultivation level, there would be no difference between the clone and the parent. In other words, learning this technique would mean there is an extra ‘you’.”“When the clone’s cultivation becomes equal to the cultivation level of the original, then the two can converge into one, and the actual body’s cultivation level will increase exponentially. At times, one may be able to break the bottleneck and breakthrough to the next level. Eye of Execution Techniques Eyes of Execution was ranked fourth out of the 108 types of Inner Eyes. This prestigious ranking itself was enough to stun a huge population. According to ancient literature, this pair of Inner Eyes appeared once 12,000 years ago. It was a radiant era back then, a time when there were numerous successful emperors and an abundant of respectable heroes. The owner of the Eyes of Execution dominated the country using those eyes’ abilities, and became the strongest powerhouse in history. He was truly legendary! Fourth Ranked Heavenly Eyes - Punishing the World: ''' * While executing this technique one eye of Ling Xian turns white while the other turns black.Eyes of Execution’s first ability. They could slow down the attack formed by the opponent, allowing the user to pinpoint the opponent’s weakness. '''Sword of Extinction: * The sword was one of the nine transformed forms of the Eyes of Execution. Formed out of fog and dust, it could slice through the heavens and pierce the underworld. It was known to be indestructible. The legends had it that it was a valuable treasure of the gods. The Winged Blitz: * This was the second transformational gift of the Eyes of Execution. This ability propels one through the heavens in the blink of an eye to the utmost corners of the Cosmos and plunges him down the deepest layers of the earth. Equipped with this gift, there are no places one cannot penetrate. Legend has it, the speed of these powerful wings could rival that of the prehistoric, legendarily fearsome creature known as the Kun Hawk.Who was the Kun Hawk?The fastest of all ancient creatures, the Kun Hawk could travel over a million miles with a gentle flap of its wings. It was known during its day as the Kun Hawk of the Nine Heavens.Such comparison with the legendary Hawk puts the Winged Blitz in a league of its own. Halberd of the Divine Warrior, Armor of the Royal Spirit: * Divine Warrior meets Royal Spirit, an ideal pairing of complementary powers. These were the third and fourth of the nine transformative qualities of the Eyes of Execution!The long halberd was black from end to tip, roughly eight feet in length. The body of the weapon was covered in mysterious carvings, deprived of any unworldly glow or identifiable qualities. But its powerful presence could nonetheless be felt.The Halberd of the Divine Warrior.The third of the nine transformative qualities of the Eyes of Execution.The full-body armor glittered of golden rays. It appeared solid but was silky and delicate to the touch. The armor fit Ling Xian perfectly. Under its protection, no weapon or spell could penetrate through to Ling Xian’s flesh.The Armor of the Royal Spirit.The fourth of the nine transformative qualities of the Eyes of Execution.Divine Warrior meets Royal Spirit, an ideal pairing of complementary powers that render the owner virtually undefeatable.Powers that dominated the warring period over 120,000 years ago and helped their owner reach the peak of glory and achieve immortality and reverence. The Burnished Mirror of Spirituality: * The fifth transformative quality of the Eyes of Execution! It has a mirror which passes a strong beam of light that is bright enough to compete with the Heavens and sharp enough to break mountains and split oceans The Zither of the Crouching Dragon: * The sixth transformative quality of the Eyes of Execution. It is an ancient zither which is able to create heavenly music that can shake nine heavens and shock all eighteen levels of hell. Even if a real dragon was here, it would be frightened by the sound and bow down. * The Zither of the Crouching Dragon was a heavenly instrument that had been known for thousands of years. Though in the long history of Taoism, it had only appeared once, it was wildly known alongside the Eyes of Execution! There were three heavenly songs of the Zither. The first one being the Petrified Wind Waves with the ability to freeze all living beings. The second song was the Crouching Dragon. This song was one that was known by everyone. It was also because of this song, was the Zither named the Zither of the Crouching Dragon. Legend has it that 12,000 years ago, the first owner of the Eyes of Execution displayed this move and ended up taming a real dragon. From this legend, it becomes obvious how dominating this song is. Category:Ling Xian Cultivation Techniques